


Pretty Melodies

by BoxOnTheNile



Series: Storm [4]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: (or not at all negotiated), (they aren't really undertones), Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dom/sub Undertones, Incubus Kepler, M/M, Phoenix Jacobi, Praise Kink, Sub Drop, Trans Daniel Jacobi, Under-negotiated Kink, Unsafe Sex, alright time for the rest of these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxOnTheNile/pseuds/BoxOnTheNile
Summary: Warren has been watching him.Warren is always watching him, technically, because it's his job as Director of Special Intelligence, but this watching is different, somehow. More calculated.It takes Daniel almost a week to realize that the watching, the coffee left on his desk, the food stolen from the break room that turned up in Daniel's workshop every time... He was being hunted.
Relationships: Daniel Jacobi/Warren Kepler
Series: Storm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305674
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Pretty Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hellfire by Barnes Courtney
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Zopp, for making me read the words "Kepler is a juicy man" _at least twice_. Here you go you thirsty man, congrats on your new job.
> 
> Quick AU note: phoenixes tend to be _tiny_ in their human shapes. Jacobi is no exception.
> 
> Possible TW for a very, VERY brief discussion of pregnancy and infertility.

_We could sing pretty melodies_  
_On the unmade bed_  
_Slow dancing to a silhouette_  
_'Cause I ain't dead yet_

* * *

Warren has been watching him.

Warren is always watching him, technically, because it's his job as Director of Special Intelligence, but this watching is different, somehow. More calculated.

It takes Daniel almost a week to realize that the watching, the coffee left on his desk, the food stolen from the break room that turned up in Daniel's workshop every time... He was being hunted. 

Warren wanted to Feed off him, and that meant...

So when Warren sets another mug on his desk, Daniel murmurs, "I'm off in two hours and I don't come in tomorrow," like Warren doesn't already know. 

A slow, satisfied smile is directed at him, and Daniel's already rapid pulse spikes. The feeling unfolding in his gut is anticipatory or terrified or maybe both, but he gets fucking nothing done in those last two hours.

Warren follows him home. Daniel knows he's following, so he leaves the door unlocked, pretends his breath doesn't stutter when he hears it open and close, when the lock clicks. He barely has time to turn before Warren pins him to the wall, lifting his tiny frame easily, and Daniel wraps his legs around his waist.

"Once again, you meet my expectations," Warren purrs. "Do you know how Incubi Feed, Daniel?"

"Touch, right?" Daniel has to remind himself that he's not powerless, that he can stop this if he wants, and is surprisingly disappointed by the thought. "Sex is just the easiest way?"

"Tastes better when you come." Warren kisses him then, possessive and demanding, and Daniel feels like a switch was flipped. He goes lax, pliant, and Warren pulls away, tilts his chin up to look him in the eye. "Are you..." There's wanton hunger in Warren's eyes. "You are."

Daniel has no idea what he's talking about, but then again, his head is fuzzy and spinning and it's not from a Thrall. He bares his throat before really thinking about it, and shivers when Warren's teeth ghost over his pulse point. "End of the hall," he slurs, like he's drunk.

"Good boy," Warren croons, and Daniel whimpers pathetically. Good, he can be good. He's barely aware of them moving until the world tips and his back hits the bed. "Where's your line?"

"Line?"

"Where do I stop?"

"I don't know," Daniel admits. "Haven't fucked as 'me' yet."

"You will ruin me," Warren says, holding Daniel's hips so tight they hurt, and Daniel moans, pressing up into his hands. Then they're gone, and Warren says hoarsely, "If your jeans are not on the floor in the next few seconds, I'm going to rip them off you."

Daniel scrambles to get his pants off, and Warren gets impatient. His jeans survive; his boxers don't. But that barely matters at the first drag of Warren's tongue over his clit. The sound slides out of Daniel's mouth, a long groan through gritted teeth, and he looks down at the man between his thighs. 

Warren looks up with dark, dark eyes and sucks.

Daniel learns several new things. One, he's incredibly sensitive this life. Two, Warren is sinfully good with his tongue. Three, Daniel's loud, and Warren adores it. Warren adores it so much that he takes Daniel to the edge and stops, just to hear him whine. 

By the third time he's denied, Daniel is openly crying. "Please, please," he begs, writhing, one hand in Warren's hair like he could push him back down. "Please."

"One more," Warren says. "One more, and you can come, and then we'll see about wringing a few more pretty sounds from you." He rubs soothing circles into Daniel's hipbones, and Daniel sobs as he slowly edges back down. "One more." 

"One more," Daniel whispers, and yells when Warren gets his mouth back on him. He hits his edge again in seconds, sounding almost pained, and Warren traces the edges of his clit, presses the flat of his tongue against it, and Daniel moans, loud and long. He's merciless, working his fingers inside, until Daniel is tense and shaking and, "stop!"

Warren goes perfectly still. "Jacobi?"

"Close," he sobs. "Close, close, too close."

"Good boy," Warren purrs. Jacobi shudders, then spasms as the movement had him pressing _perfectly_ into Warren's fingertips. He moans, thighs trembling at the self control it takes not to get _himself_ off.

"Can't," Daniel cries, tears streaming down his face. "Can't, please, please, let me come."

Warren's fingers crook, adding the littlest pressure. "Please, what?" Daniel wails. "Mister Jacobi, it isn't difficult, you refer to me this way often. Please, _what_?"

"Sir! Please, sir, Major, plea—" The rest is lost to screaming as Daniel comes hard enough it _hurts_ , but the pain makes it that much sweeter.

He barely notices the tugging feeling in his chest. He completely disregards the angry pounding on the wall from his neighbor.

He's shivering with the aftershocks when the mattress shifts. A belt buckle clicks. Fabric drops to the floor. "Sir?"

"How effective are your testosterone injections as a birth control?"

Oh. Oh, fuck, and Daniel shudders from the very _thought_ of any more stimulation, but... "I'm sterile," he mumbles. "Can't... Not in this form."

"It's like you're made for me," Warren says, settling between his legs again, leaning down to kiss his forehead. It's soft and affectionate and Daniel is hit with the realization that he _loves_ Warren Kepler. That he would do anything for that gentle affection, that quiet praise. 

He's never loved someone that he's not doomed to outlive. 

He gasps, back arching, as Warren thrusts into him. He's hypersensitive and overstimulated, but wraps his legs around Warren's waist and tries to drag him in closer, deeper. 

Warren starts to slide out, and Daniel jerks. "Don't," he chokes, legs tightening around his waist. "Too much, don't—"

" _Relax_." The Thrall brushes over him. With a gasp, Daniel lets it take. " _I have you, be still._ " He rocks back in, until he's flush against Daniel's hips, and Daniel shivers again but it's no longer almost-painful. His toes curl, his back arches, and when Warren bites down on his shoulder at the same moment as first real thrust, Daniel abandons the last of his pride.

"Please, sir, more, more—there! There, ah, ah, ah-"

"So much louder than I'd ever hoped," Warren praises. "So good for me, I know you can take more." The angle changes, and Daniel claws at Warren's back for an anchor. Sex doesn't normally… do this, leave him overwhelmed and nearly mindless, but he figures that's concubus magic. Daniel's immunity protects him from mind-altering magic, but Incubi affect the body, too, and Daniel's not exactly _fighting_ it.

On the contrary: he's submitting completely. Shaking, _begging_ , he submits, and submission has never felt so _good_.

"Please," he sobs, "please, _please—_ "

"Shhhh, pet, I have you. Please what?"

Daniel moans at the endearment, he's so _close_ , wound tighter and tighter with every smooth thrust into him. "Please, _ah_ , call me, call me _good_ again!"

Warren slows, and Daniel cries out in protest. "Can you earn it?" Whimpering, Daniel nods. Warren reaches back, one hand at a time, and presses Daniel's hands down above his head. "Next time, we'll be better prepared, but for now, keep those _there_."

It's not a Thrall. Daniel has to keep them there of his own willpower. Panting, still shaking and desperate to come, he tangles his fingers in one of the many blankets lining his bed.

"Good," Warren praises again, leaning down to croon into Daniel's ear. "Good boy." His hips snap forward roughly, and Daniel is once more lost to _everything_.

This time, the pounding on the wall makes him flinch, one arm jerking to cover his face, but Warren catches it and presses it back into place. "I have you," he says, harsh. "You're mine."

_I have you_. It's dizzying, it's so _goddamned_ relieving, and Daniel's fingers ache from how hard he clutches the blanket as he comes, choking on his scream. Warren bites into his shoulder, pressing in as he comes as well.

Daniel pants, open-mouthed, trying to grasp any thought but the absolute _quiet_ in his head, unfamiliar but not unwelcome. Something swipes across his cheek.

"You're crying."

"Not hard to do," Daniel rasps. He whines as Warren pulls out. The mattress shifts, he hears running water a room away, and a cool rag touches his face. Daniel flinches and heats the cloth on instinct. It wipes his face and thighs, and another blanket wraps around him. 

Warren runs his palm along Daniel's forearm. "You can put these down." It aches to move them, but Daniel is already healing at a rate that should be impossible. "So eager to please," he murmurs.

The mattress shifts again. Daniel reaches out blindly. "Stay?"

"Perhaps next time."

And he's gone, leaving Daniel to wonder what he did _wrong_.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, cackling as I dig up the notes on Sub Drop as a manipulation tactic I scrapped two years: I knew I'd use these again! Kepcobi is basically Lolix anyway.
> 
> As always, im BoxontheNile on tumblr and pillowfort, and @nile_speaks on twitter.
> 
> Storm has an [official playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/17yprVab0Et5k4aDhh9YST) now! I'm still actively adding to it as time goes on, so don't be surprised if more music is added, and I'm always open to song suggestions. Give me more music to write this series to.


End file.
